the boy
by whitefox13
Summary: inuyasha meets a boy whiel in kagomes time why is he so connected to him? and does it have any thing to do with the heart bond
1. of eyes and suprises

Kit- hi all no I'm not dead but for all my faith full reviewers I have this story out for the time being. This is the Hojo inuyasha story I promised I think I am going to do the Sota Hojo thing too so don't worry that will be out soon oh I am also going to get the next chapter of thinking of silver up by tomorrow or the next day promise. Okay so inu take it away

Inuyasha- kit does not own inuyasha or anything related to it so don't sue she's broke

Chapter one of eyes and suprises

Inuyasha was laying out side of the hurgishie house waiting for kagome. It was a bright spring day and he couldn't wait to get back to the feudal era so he could truly enjoy it with out all this noise. Sighing the hanyou rolled to his side just in time to see a young man about kagomes age walking up the stairway to the shrine. He was about 6 foot had red/brown hair and stunning blue eyes. Those eyes would put kogas' to shame inuyasha thought looking at the boy now standing near the main house.

"Their not home right now." Inuyasha informed the blue eyed boy who was about to knock. The young man started and turned towards the hanyou so quickly that he fell on to the ground with a loud thump. Inuyasha cocked his head to the side and walked over to the confused boy.

"Damn I didn't know I was that scary." The hanyou said holding his had out.

"Oh no your not, I just didn't see you there." The red head said blushing

"Yah well like I said kagome and her family aren't home if that's who your looking for there over at her aunts' house for the day."

"Well then why are you here?" the boy asked.

"If you must know I'm a friend of kagomes and I'm just waiting for her to get back so she can come back over to my place." Inuyasha replied just as he and kagome had rehearsed. The redhead looked at him puzzled.

"are you kagomes boyfriend or something?"

"no are you?" the white haired hanyou shot back repulsed that this mortal would even think that way.

"no I'm not acctualy I was wondering if you might want to go do something umm… I didn't seem to catch your name."

"I'm inuyasha, and sure why not you want to go catch a bite down the street theres this really cool pizza place kagomes little brother told me about… um I'm not to sure about your name either." Inuyasha said looking at the other boy.

"Hojo my name is Hojo, and that pizza place sounds fun." he said smileing and walking backwards towards the stairs. "why don't you lead the way?" Hojo said still smiling

"sure" inuyasha said catching up with Hojo and taking the lead talking about what ever came to mind. He smiled this was turning out to be a great day


	2. chapter two of questions and lunch

Ki- hi all I'm updateing cause umm well I really wanted to but not to worry the third chapter of thinking of silver is half way done and should be up today! Yay for me!

Sota-I'm not in this one

Hojo-inuyasha is mine

Inuyasha- this is kinda not good

Kit-I fined it hilarious

Inuyasha- you would

Kit-I don't own Inuyasha or any thing to do with it other then this plot

Chapter two of questions and lunch

Inuyasha looked over at the other boy as he talked on and on about that school thing. God he was beautiful with his lips and, Inuyasha hit himself on the head. This was not how he should be acting.

Hojo looked over at Inuyasha cocking his head to the side did the silver haired man ext to his just hit himself in the head? Why do i always fall for the crazies? Oh well…

"Inuyasha, Are you okay?" he asked

The hanyou looked at him for a moment not comprehending before his mind processed the info.

"Yah I'm fine I just remembered I wasn't supposed to leave the shrine but I'm sure we will be back before kagome so it doesn't really matter." He said looking at his feet.

"Inuyasha why does kagome get to say where u can or can not go?" Hojo asked looking at the hanyou

"well umm."

Hojo looked at Inuyasha as the hanyou nervously played with the beads around his neck.

"Can I tell you something really secret?" the inu asked

"yah Inuyasha I promise I wont tell anyone." The blue eyed youth said

"well you see…" the hanyou took the rest of the afternoon to tell Hojo about feudal Japan, naraku, kikio, the sacred jewel, the rosary beads and kagomes' part in all of it, over pizza and soda.

"that's horrible so she can really make u slam in to the ground?" the red head asked appalled

"Yah she can and she does." The hanyou said sighing.

"Inuyasha do you think I could get threw the well?" he asked.

"I dunno maybe." Inuyasha said not really listening. I wonder if this has anything to do with that bond mother used to talk about I mean I feel totally relaxed around him Inuyasha thought looking at the other boy.

Well I'm leaveing it there for now like I said thinking of silver chapter three should be out to day so look for it!

Ja ne for now

kit


	3. Chapter 3 of wells and paradise

Kit-after many a review and a complaint I am taking this story back up. But please bear with me I am facing major writers block.

HoJo- mwahahahahahaha Inuyasha is mine!

Sota- I loath you

Inuyasha- - wow it seems I always have two people fighting over me… I feel special…

Kit- well I need your votes people on if sota should come in to this I was thinking that he some how makes it down the well and maybe meets someone much love a gooyness oh and btw Kagome is going to be kinda bitchy at first buuut that will soon end… I think oh also I am thinking about having all of the characters fall in love buuut I can't pick who falls for who so every chapter I am going to have you vote on a pairing like next chapter it will be who is to be with sota and so on, oh yah one more thing sota and shippo are both 16 in this fic I know I know but it is my right as an author. So with out further ado the chapter.

Of wells and paradise

The wind blew threw the god tree, a bird abruptly stopped singing, a storm rumbled in the distance and all of inuyashas senses went wild. He looked in to the darkened well this was not a good idea. while he wasn't worried about the well not letting the red head threw no he had a feeling that that would work out just fine, he was worried about what happened after HoJo went threw, he was worried about the boys safety and about how Kagome would act. The prospect of being sat to America didn't really appeal to him. But at the same time he couldn't help but selfishly want the boy with him, this mortal who had in a few brief hours made inuyasha feel more then he had sense his mother passed and he fled the castle. Made him feel more then kagome or even kikyou had come close to, and it was that selfish part of him that took the boy in his arms, as the thunder grew closer and the humidity rose, and jumped in to the well. The light flashed signaling they had passed, the rain fell in sheets.

On the other side of the well it was sunny, but wet signaling that a rain storm had just passed. HoJo looked up, amazement covering his features when he saw blue skies and not the well house roof. He looked at Inuyasha and smiled at the worried look on the hanyous face.

"How are we getting out of here?" the red head asked looking around for a ladder.

"Get on my back."

"What?"

"My back" the hanyou repeated "I am going to carry you out."

"…oh okay then" HoJo replied carefully climbing on to the crouched hanyou.

As soon as the red head was securely wrapped around him inuyasha took off landing with all the grace of a dancer. As they landed the whole forest seemed to come alive the wind rustled the trees in greeting the birds started to sing, the rabbits came out of there burros, even the sun seemed to sine brighter in greeting to the master of the forest.

"Wow inuyasha, this… this is paradise…why would any one ever want to leave this place, especially for a time like mine?" he asked seemingly baffled.

Inuyasha smiled and threw his arm around the boy "I have been asking myself that question for years"

TBC

Kit- end chapter… well what to you think questions comments? Oh and remember to review! I need your votes -


	4. Chapter 4 of meetings and searching

Kit- already another chapter **YES **go me! Now I really hope every one is reading this authors note I want **votes **people if I don't get **votes **I don't **post** cause I am really losing plot the more I wait, comprendia? Any who this chapter finally brings in the other characters but I do have some **brief notes **first along with the couples to vote for kays?

1. Since this is **MY** story and **I** am making these things up( although I am borrowing the characters) Both Shippo and Sota are **15 **okays? Now I am **warning you** now that there will probably be **non-con **and** sexual situations involving MINORS, **now for those of you who do **not **want to read such things the chapters with **NC17** material in them will not be posted here **but ** there will most likely be hints of it, so if you really don't wanna read it, **don't**, but do not I repeat **DO NOT!** Flame me understand, I will not be happy with you if you do okays? Okays. Now that that is over on to number…

2. I may not put this up on the rest of the chapters but this is the disclaimer, I do not own the characters in this fic they belong to the woman who created them kays? If I put any oc characters in I will put up a disclaimer for them but this is my only one for the ones I do not own.

3. This my dear readers is where you vote kays? Now this weeks person to vote on is…

Sota! Yay! And the pairings are…..

Sota/Miroku

Sota/ Sesshomaru

Sota/ Koga

Sota/OC

Okays people vote please oh and as for the oc I will put him in later oh and don't worry there will be some het couples I just really like Sota as a yaoi boy! Woohoo

Chapter four- of meetings and searching

Rain poured down as kagome and her family pulled up the drive way to the shrine. She expected to see inuyasha sitting up in the gods tree looking for every thing like a big wet puppy dog, so you can imagine her surprise when he wasn't there. Anger was her next emotion because she new if he wasn't out side he had obviously broken in to her house to stay dry, something she had explicitly tolled him not to do. So you can imagine her reaction when she neither found him in her home nor the well house, it was perplexing to her, he had never, not been there he was always waiting for her. So she did the only suitable thing she could think of In that situation, she went up to her room and started on her home work, if she wouldn't wait for her then he would just have to come get her and apologize.

Meanwhile on the other side of the well Inuyasha and HoJo had just come upon the village, meeting Sango on the way…

"so you really slay Demons?" HoJo asked wide eyed

"Only the evil ones like Naraku, but yes that is basically what my job consists of."

" that is sooo cool could you show me how to use a sword?"

Sango laughed flashing a dazzling smile towards the red head "sure kid it would be my pleasure"

"Really? Really, really? You mean it! This is so great! Did you hear that Inuyasha? Sango said she was going to teach me how to fight! Isn't that cool?"

"Hn… well that way you wont die any who." The dog demon said teasing the mortal and scaring him silly.

"Umm…Die? What do you mean die? Wait Inuyasha what do you mean die!" the red head yelled running after the laughing demon.

Sango shook she head and watched them go, maybe this boy would be good for her friend.

Kit- umm wow that was a short chapter… but I think I got what I wanted threw with it… what do you think? Any who Vote I Tell You!


	5. Chapter 5

Kit- I am just being inspired this week it seems…. Okays I got two votes for pairings last chapter both of witch where for Sesshomaru/Sota and since I am such a great big cuddly fan of that pairing it shall be the one to be used unless I get a large out cry of unhappiness kays now for the next pairing!

And the winner is Koga; now as for this particular bishie I can see him either as a homophobe or as a masculine homosexual kays? So here are the pairings!

Koga/Sango

Koga/Shippo

Koga/Miroku

Koga/OC

Once again my oc should come in next chapter… but really I have no clue this story is kinda righting it's self…… sad huh?

Chapter five of evil and realizations

The moon hung low on the horizon, and though the day had been filled with laughter and good humor the night air was thick with foreboding. It seemed that the final battle was near with all of the jewel shards collected; Naraku was restless that much was for sure, even the wind seemed to still in his presence, the time for grudges and fighting among allies was over. That is why on this dense spring night the lord of the west glided over the trees making his way towards his brothers forest, the time for rivalry was over but could these brothers truly reconcile with one another even if it was for the good of all beings?

In another part of the western lands Prince Koga of the wolf tribe was also rushing towards Inuyashas forest. The wolfs of the East wished to be part of the final battle, and none seemed more willing then Koga. The wolf prince wished only to fight beside Inuyasha in the quest to purge the lands of Narakus stench, the question was would the hanyou except he and his tribes help in this matter.

HoJo stirred in his sleep as a dream over came him, the young man had chosen to stay the night with Inuyasha and his traveling companions, but it seemed that the dreams he had one thought he had conquered as a child where once again upon him. Visions of battle and death of births, of happiness and sadness filled his mind, visions of the future things he should not possibly know, and yet seemed so natural to his sleeping mind, his current vision was one of inuyasha drenched in blood his sword clashing with another's, he waited anxiously to see what would come of this battle but was swept in to the world of the waking far to soon. Groening he searched for inuyasha his eyes widening when there was no trace of him, staggering out side his eyes swept the vicinity finally landing on the sleeping hanyou. Without a moments thought about what he was about to do he walked cautiously over to the hanyou.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha….?" He whispered slightly shaking the hanging foot. The hanyou started looking down at the disheveled mortal.

"_how did I not sense him?" _ the older hanyou wondered looking down at the red head.

"are you okay?" the hanyou asked surprising himself.

"I'm fine… are you?" HoJo asked feeling quite foolish for asking, but wanting reassurance of the hanyous' state.

"Yah I'm grate I'm also not the one who got up in the middle of the night and felt the need to wake people up, so I'll ask again you okay?" inuyasha said feeling more then a bit irritated.

"I… I just had a bad dream I guess…." HoJo said in almost a whisper, looking down at his feet. How stupid could he be? Waking inuyasha up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare was he two?

"… Do you want to come up here? You could stay with me for the night." Inuyasha responded not quite sure why he was saying these things but unwilling to let the boy be scared on his account.

"Sure… that would be nice" HoJo whispered a little louder as he started up the branch. He was half way up when a strong hand caught his wrist and pulled him the rest of the way up. He ended up sitting sideways on the hanyous lap both of the stronger arms wrapped around him. Snuggling in to Inuyasha the red head wondered when exactly he had begun to feel this comfortable around the hanyou.

"Inuyasha I feel safe here… why is that?" he mumbled in to the red coat that seemed to always adorn the hanyou.

"I'm not sure yet HoJo but when I find out I'll be sure to inform you." The silver haired boy mumbled back already falling in to the first peaceful sleep he had, experienced sense his mother died.


	6. Chapter 6

Kit- well I am in fact NOT dead though I am sure all of you thought I was I am sooo sorry for this late update but life lately has not been fun so like I said sorry I love you all that continue to read this and I hope that you like this chapter oh and as for the pairing from last chapter it will be koga sango ;) love always kit

pairing choices

miroku-older shippo

miroku-kagome

miroku-omc

miroku-ofc

my ocs will come in next chapter and they play a big part in the plot now

Disclaimer- read the rest of the chapters if you want one!

Chapter six messages

Inuyasha stretched slightly feeling the weight of another on his chest. It was still dark out side thou he could see a slight crack of light on the horizon. Ears flicking around he wondered why he had awoken so early. Then he heard it the slight shift of feet in the under brush and an almost inaudible snap of a twig. Sitting up a bit more he shook Hojo lightly stirring the mortal from his sleep.

"Inuyasha?" the mortal asked slowly coming to.

"Shhh we have company I'm going to bring us down, stay behind me." The hanyou said not particularly liking the protective feelings the younger man brought out in him. slowly making his way around the tree inuyasha caught a very familiar sent slowly making his way behind the owner of before mentioned sent he pounced grabbing the little toad like creature by the scruff of his neck.

"What the hell are you doing here toad?" inuyasha asked in a harsh whisper.

"I am here to give you a message from lord Sesshomaru; my lord asks you presence at his castle as soon as you can make it there."

"Why the hell would Sesshomaru want me of all people at his place?" the silver haired man asked miffed.

"I do not question my lord! All I know is that he wants you there half breed!" jaken said taken aback.

"Umm Inuyasha who is he?" Hojo asked blinking sleepily.

"No one to concern your self with, he is just a servant of my arrogant asshole brother" Inuyasha huffed by now losing any semblance of the quiet he once held. "Tell the ass that I'll be there but whatever he has to say better be damned good!" inuyasha fumed grabbing Hojo by the hand and dragging him back to the tree.

The next morning found the group sitting around breakfast talking about what should and shouldn't be brought with them to Sesshomarus or more importantly whom should and shouldn't be brought.

"No I forbid it, you are not coming with us, Sesshomaru would tear you apart!" the hanyou screamed staring at the red head.

"I am so going, you can't leave me here plus I wont get hurt if your there." Hojo said smirking "or can you not protect one mortal boy?"

Inuyasha fumed at that comment and turned towards the door. "Fine but keep your self out of trouble" he shouted walking out to his tree.

"Inuyasha wait!" Sango yelled running after him "are you going to go get kagome?"

Inuyasha sighed "do you think I should?" he asked ear going down slightly. Seeing this Sango made up her mind.

"We could just leave a message for her with Kiade I'm sure she would tell her." The demon slayer said Gaily.

"Okay Sango that sounds good." The hanyou said ears perking up once again.

"Let's leave at daybreak tomorrow" Sango said putting her hand on his shoulder.

Inuyasha turned to her and smiled "why wait for tomorrow let leave right away!" he said smiling. "The faster we get there the faster we get back; I don't really want to be on the road for the new moon." He said lightly

Sango smiled turning to go talk to the others. "I'll tell them to get ready then and have Hojo come get you when we are." she called walking towards the hut.

Inuyasha smiled then did something he hadn't done it seemed in forever, he laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please read below!!!**

Kit- okay every one for the next few weeks I am going to be revamping my stories, all of them… and while I would like to believe I can catch all of my own mistakes well I know I cant so I'm not even going to go there  sooo people if any of you want to be my beta I encourage you to speak up  please!! In other news I am thinking about taking **TOS** back up any comments would be helpful… I am sooo worried about doing this… well thanks for your time and attention

Kit

Chapter seven- the story doesn't end with the half breed

Looking over the horizon at the setting sun Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he had done. Asking that filthy half blooded bastard in to his home was the worst thing he hade ever decided to do. But assuming that he was not going to be able to turn time back, (no matter how great that sounded) he would have to be hospitable to the mangy pup and his human companions. He just hoped the mutt left the priestess behind, that girl would not be permitted on the grounds. She made a spectacle of the western lands by having so much power over the younger prince. The silver haired demon sighed this was not going to be good…

Rin sang a soft song to herself as she made a crown of wild flowers for her lord. The Inu Demon had not been himself as of late, it worried the little girl. Her lord had never been what most would deem affectionate but he would sometimes smile at her and he always played hide and seek. But lately, ever since, it seemed that jaken hade come back from where ever he master had sent him, the lord had been unusually quiet and reserved, and that was saying something for this demon. Rin gently strung the last flower on to the crown and stared up at her lord as he stood on the second floor balcony, maybe this would cheer him up.

Sesshomaru was startled out of his thoughts by a light cough coming from the balcony doors.

"Excuse this interruption me' lord but there are visitors at the main gates…" Marceuse the old butler monotoned.

"It is fine Marceuse if you would sow them to the parlor I will be with them momentarily." Sesshomaru stated not taking his eyes off the horizon.

"Of course my lord shall I have tea sent to the room as well?"

"Yes" the younger demon said in an almost whisper "yes I think tea is just the thing…"

Slowly Marceuse turned and exited the room, his lord was acting strangely, and he only hoped these visitors helped not harmed his mood.

In the parlor a young half fox demon was anxiously awaiting the arrival of the lord on the west is short spiky silver hair was mussed from the amount of times he had run his fingers threw it and his light green eyes were deep with worry. Keanu looked slightly green at the prospect of seeing his older half brother again, they had not left on the best of terms and it seemed fate was really trying to fuck with his head. First Aiya shows up speaking of uniting our fronts then the crazy ice apparition drags him here to see Sesshomaru, his only living family. Of course they hadn't talked to one another since mother had died, and then it was just to scream at each other. This was not going to be a good thing… not at all.

Aiya smiled to her self flipping her long blond hair from her face, she was a genus Sessho could not say not to the combined forces of Keanu and her self. She was soo going to get the help her people desperately needed even if she had to dust off her puppy dog eyes. (Sessho never could resist them) her large icy blue eyes sparkled with mischief this was going to be soo good!

Walking to the parlor the young lord was still in a daze, so much so that he didn't even sent the air before walking in to the room. That it seemed was a very large mistake, for Sesshomaru was if nothing else always poised and ready for surprises. Of course having your younger brother that you haven't seen in over 200 years walk back in to your life… well that is a little disconcerting. To make matters even 'better' Aiya lady of the north was sitting with before mentioned brother. Not Aiya was a great friend and he loved her more then either of his siblings, she also never came calling on _him_ unless she wanted something. With that in mind Sesshomarus eyes got huge and his heart beat sped up.

"What in kamis name do you want now?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"Umm your lovely company?" she asked in a very coy voice.

He rose one eyebrow "do you actually think I am going to believe that?"

She sighed then giggled slightly "it was worth a try eh?"

Kit- okays sorry bout how short it is but eh what can a girl do. **If you did not please read the a/n at the top **thank you that will be all.


	8. Chapter 8

Kit- sorry for the late, late, late, late up date but it has been a hard couple of weeks… my sister is like really sick, any way I am going to shamelessly ask you to read Miss. Blacks story on fiction press .com it is pretty good… but she could use some criticism praise is a bad, bad thing for her. So go criticize tell her she is a no talent hack (just kidding Arie…) and come back and read my wonderful stories and love me all the more heh jk … so now for an up date……

**Chapter eight: working with family…. Or not….**

Inuyasha growled softly to himself, this was a bad idea, a very, very, very bad idea. How he had talked himself in to believing it was a good idea was beyond his realm of comprehension. He was protective of the boy, and not in a, he's my friend so I'm going to watch out for him, kinda way.

No nothing in Inuyashas life could be that easy, the demon in him realized the mortal as his soul mate, of course the human in him refused to believe it. Thinking back on his first trip with Kagome he realized he had never felt this strongly for her, and that scared him a bit… the hanyou decided that yes he must have been evil in a previous life to deserve this.

**With Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru rubbed his head lightly with the palm of his hand, the council of elders was to meet in three days and had requested his presence along with that of his younger brother. Inuyasha was not going to be happy, and that in turn would make Sesshomarus life harder. This was not fare in all of his years on the council they had never spoken of the half human and now all of the sudden he is of the utmost interest to the other members.

That news alone was not the sole cause of his irritation, his brother had shown up along with Aiya lady of the north, they wanted him to sign a proposal to the council to send troupes after Naraku, and while Sesshomaru agreed that the move was needed, he was not sure that he should put his name on a project that had such a high risk of failure.

He looked around the cold stuffy room, he was sitting in his office at the far side of the castle, whom ever had designed this place was an imbecile, it had no windows. Pushing away from his mahogany desk Sesshomaru walked swiftly to the door, maybe Rin would hold the distraction he so deeply needed right now.

**In another part of the castle**

Pacing her room Aiya wondered what was taking Sesshomaru so damn long. She was sure as soon as the proposal hit the table it would be signed, the Dog King always did what she wanted him to. But something was different thins time, he seemed almost indifferent, it was strange for her to see Sesshomaru like this, he had always been open with her. Rolling on to her bed she buried her head in the covers, and sighed, she would just have to find a way to spy on Sessho it shouldn't be that hard.

**Back through the well**

Kagome threw her self on to her bed, Inuyasha still hadn't come back for her and it had been four days!! The next time she saw him she was going to kill him!! al though it was nice to be at school again all of her friends were happy to have her back, HoJo hadn't been to school in a couple of days, it seemed he had disappeared and every one was helping raise awareness that he was gone, Kagome almost felt normal.

**AN:** okay well that sucked buut it is the best I could do with my writers block and the fact I have been partying for the last two weeks!!! Yay I am 16 go me!!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N well here goes nothing… oh vote for pairings please!!!!!

Chapter Nine: true love waits for no hanyou!!!!!!

_whispering_

**dreaming**

normal

Inuyasha slowly made his way threw the middle of his sleeping companions; they had covered a lot of ground that day and he was hopeful that they would make it to the castle with in the next day or so.

The day had been hard on the hanyou he had been in close proximity to HoJo threw out the morning and afternoon only getting a reprieve when they had settled for the night. That had been nearly three hours ago, it wasn't that Inuyasha didn't enjoy the younger mans company, quite the opposite in fact, it was just every time HoJo got too close to him the hanyou found him self with undeniable urge to mate.

While his demon would be more then willing to let it's self get taken away by the need, his human side and in Inuyashas mind his sane side was protesting rather loudly. Running his hands threw his long silver hair the hanyou shook himself from the thoughts and finally came to the tree where he would be staying for the night, he sniffed slightly, at least when he got to the castle he could have a bed again. He swiftly jumped to the lowest branch, and surveyed his companions is silence, and for the first time all day he relaxed.

HoJo sighed softly from underneath his cocoon of sleeping bags, he couldn't sleep. His mind kept flitting back to last night and how right it felt to be in inuyasha arms, back to the dream of the hanyou covered in blood, he didn't dare close his eyes for fear of what he might see. The red head glanced up at Inuyasha; the hanyou had only just come back to camp after running off as soon as he had eaten. HoJo wondered if it would be to forward of him to ask to sleep with inuyasha again, he also wondered how the hanyou would react in that particular situation. But even as his mind buzzed his body gave in to sleep.

**"Dream Start"**

**HoJo looked around he was in an unfamiliar place, it was a large stone circle with a table made of silver in the middle moon light shone in from above and a slow steady breeze drifted in from the east. He stood some meters away from the table, Setting his eyes to the middle of it he noticed a figure drenched in blood pinned threw its wrists with daggers that dug in to the soft metal. Crying out in anguish the rd hard ran as fast as his legs would take him towards the fallen being, there in the middle of that beautiful place a young man lay dieing, is long silver hair fanned out and is deep golden eyes were barely open in a look of despair. HoJo screamed again as a blinding light emitted from the mans eyes……..  
**

**"Dream end"**

HoJo sat straight up in his cocoon, looking around franticly he was startled to see inuyasha kneeling beside him.

"_Bad dream?_" the hanyou asked.

HoJo Chuckled and leaned in to the heat of the other man, "_you could say that_"

Inuyasha put his hand on HoJos' cheek running his thumb along the bone. "_Would you like to lay with me?" _ He asked averting his eyes.

HoJo started looking in to the hanyous golden orbs, _"yeah I think that sounds good" _ the red head replied letting Inuyasha grab his hand and pull him in to the hanyous arms. With in a few moments they were both in the tree fast asleep.

**A/N #2 Right srry for such a short update!!! **


End file.
